Reversed
by JustMe133
Summary: Dedicated to True-Loves-First-Kiss-101. Sequel to "The Mirror." When other dimension Benny and Ethan go missing, our own Whitechapel natives must help find them. Rated T for safety. Bethan! Don't like boyxboy, then don't read.
1. A Shower To Clear Our Thoughts

**A request for True-Loves-First-Kiss-101. Hope you and everyone else likes it :)**

**In no way do I own MBAV except on iTunes and DVD! That's all :D**

**Enjoy.**

…

Benny sat in class, bored out of his mind. He looked at the empty seat to his right and sighed. This seat was usually occupied by Ethan, but said boy was home sick with the flu.

He frowned, missing his best friend – slash – ex boyfriend. They were currently taking a break from their relationship, and Benny hated it. He missed holding Ethan in his arms and kissing him whenever he got the chance.

But Ethan said he wasn't ready to tell his parents yet, and Benny had gotten mad. His frown deepened as he remembered it.

_Flashback~~~~_

"_Benny, you know I love you. I just … I can't tell them yet."_

"_E, come on! We've been together two months already. You've gotta tell them."_

"_I'm just not ready. Can't we just act like friends when they're around?"_

"_Fine. You know what? If you wanna act like friends, then how about this; we'll be 'just friends'. We should've never gotten into this relationship."_

"_Benny, come on. I want to be with you."_

"_And I want to be with you. I'm just thinking, maybe we need a break until you're ready to tell people you're with me."_

_Ethan had looked upset, but he nodded his agreement._

_End flashback~~~~_

That had been about a week ago.

Benny hated how things had turned out for them. He really did love Ethan, so much it hurt him at times. But they had resumed their friendship, as if the two months of being boyfriends had never occurred.

He sighed again as the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. He grabbed Ethan's assignment along with his own and made his way out of the classroom and out of the school building.

…

Ethan sat up, having just woken up with a coughing fit.

"Man I hate being sick," he mumbled to himself before glancing at the clock. He had just enough time to take a quick shower before Benny showed up. Dragging his sluggish self out of bed, grabbed some clean pajamas, and made his way into the bathroom.

As he started the shower water, he frowned as he thought about Benny.

He loved the tall boy with everything he had. But he couldn't tell his parents yet. He hadn't wanted them to break up, but Benny had gotten so upset so he had agreed.

What he wouldn't give to be Benny's boyfriend again. He coughed a bit and grimaced. He had been feeling sick ever since they had broken up.

His parents and everyone else thought it was the flu, but Ethan believed it was because of a broken heart.

And he knew of the only sure-fire way to get over a broken heart.

…

Benny let himself into Ethan's house and made his way up to Ethan's room. He was a little surprised to not see Ethan in his bed, where he had been for the last few days. He looked around but then noticed the sound of the water running. He bit his lip as he thought of Ethan in the shower, alone… He shook his head and made his way to the bathroom door.

"E, I'm here," he said, knocking on the door. He was a little worried when he didn't get a response. "Ethan?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Um… can you come in here real quick?" Ethan called back, making Benny want to hit his head against the door.

"…Yeah. I can." He hated himself for saying yes but slowly opened the door. He gasped quietly when he could see Ethan's form through the almost clear shower curtain. "What did you need?"

"Um… I'm still a little achy from being sick. Think you could wash my back?" Benny bit his lip and closed his eyes, but finally found his voice.

"Yeah… I can."

…

Ethan felt like his body was on fire as he thought about what he had asked of Benny. But the words had tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

When Benny said he could help Ethan, he let out a shaky breath.

"Do you… want me to come in there?" Benny asked, voice breaking some as he imagined being in the shower with Ethan.

"Um… yeah. You can just leave your boxers on if you want, and then change into some of the extra's you keep over here," Ethan said, voice squeaking some.

"Yeah… I'll do that," Benny said, and Ethan heard the distinct rustling of clothes moving. He held his breath as he felt the cold burst of air from the shower curtain being opened and then closed again. He could feel the close proximity of Benny behind him in the small shower, and he hated how his body began reacting to it.

"Uh, my body wash is the tropical one."

"Yeah, I know…" Benny said, internally hitting himself for agreeing to this. He did his best to keep his eyes on Ethan's back and nothing else as he poured the shower gel into his hands and rubbed it between his hands, getting a good lather going. Then, hesitantly, he placed his hands on Ethan's shoulders and began to rub his hands over the pale smooth skin of Ethan's upper back. His soapy hands slowly moved downward, keeping his eyes only the spot his was touching. He stopped right at the end of Ethan's back and worked his hands back up, gently massaging the soap into the skin.

"Mmm, thanks B," Ethan said, head lolling back and eyes closed. Benny licked his lips and leaned forward until his lips were right next to Ethan's ear.

"You're welcome," he whispered, smiling when Ethan shivered. Ethan couldn't stop the shiver considering Benny's hands were still on his shoulders.

"I-I need to wash the soap off my back," Ethan got out, eyes still closed.

"I need to wash it off my hands," Benny said, moving his hands around to Ethan's front, where the water was hitting him to get the soap off of his hands. "There." Benny then turned around so Ethan could do the same.

As he turned as saw Benny's almost naked self and the boxers that clung to his skin; he barely held onto his self-control.

"Benny… thanks for doing this for me," Ethan whispered, moving so the water was washing over his hair and his eyes were closed again. Benny turned around then, mouth open in a silent cry. Without really thinking, he moved, pushing Ethan against the other wall, moving them both out of the flow of water.

"Ethan, I miss you," Benny said, looking into Ethan's wide eyes.

"I miss you too."

"I want to be with you."

"But what about my parents not knowing?"

"Let me rephrase that. I _need_ to be with you. I can't stand being just friends, especially after being able to kiss you."

"You can still kiss me without being with me."

"Do you not want to be with me again?"

"I didn't say that. I just don't want to get back together and have you change your mind about us again."

"Ethan Morgan, I love you. I want to be with you. I want to be able to hold you and kiss you whenever the fuck I want to. And if you don't want to tell your parents, then fine. Don't. But you can't invite me into your shower and expect me to control myself for too long," Benny said with a strained chuckle. "Please take me back," he said, leaning closer. He was about to press his lips to Ethan's when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey guys I know you're busy or whatever, but there's someone here that you guys need to see. Get downstairs A.S.A.P," Sarah called out through the door.

"Be out in a few minutes," Ethan called out, meeting Benny's sad eyes. "Sorry."

"Me too."

Quickly the two boys got out of the shower, matching towels around their waists. "I'll get dressed then go grab some boxers for you," Ethan told Benny, who nodded.

"Thanks."

…

Once the two boys were dried off and dressed, they made their way downstairs, where they were met with a human Sarah and Rory.

"… Other dimension Sarah? And Rory? What's wrong?" Ethan asked, taking in their worried looks.

"Our Benny and Ethan are missing. We were hoping that you two could help us find them," human Sarah said, making human Rory nod.

"Yeah, we think they're somewhere in this dimension."

"Why would you think that?" asked Benny.

"Well we went to Jesse's house to see if they had used his mirror, but Jesse was gone too. And his mirror was broken with blood on it. We took some of the blood and had Benny's grandma examine it and she said it looked like Ethan's, but she wasn't sure."

"So we took her mirror and came to find you guys and were hoping you would help us find them," human Sarah said. "Us, Ethan's parents, and Benny's grandma are all really worried about them."

"Well, if they're here, we'll try to find them," Ethan said, receiving a smile from both human Sarah and Rory.

"Thanks Ethan. We knew we could count on you guys."

"Let's go see what my grandma knows. Maybe she can help us find them," Benny said, and the four teenagers left the Morgan house, both Ethan and Benny hating that Sarah and Rory were holding hands and they weren't.

…

**Hope it wasn't too bad. It gets better … I think.**

**We won't know until I write more. **

**So hit that review button and let me know how awful this chapter was or how good it was.  
**

**Thanks!**

**-JustMe133**


	2. We'll Try

**Not many reviews on the first chapter, but that's okay. I'm gonna update anyway! [hehe, I rhymed!]**

**Updated: 5/30/2012  
**

…

After Ethan changed from pajamas to real clothes, the boys and other Sarah and Rory made their way to the Weir house.

"You think your grandma can help us find them?" Sarah called out as they walked behind our Benny and Ethan.

"No clue. But there's no harm in asking," Benny said, looking over his shoulder at them. His smile felt forced as he looked at the happy couple. Why couldn't he and Ethan be like that? He wondered to himself, looking at the distance between his and Ethan's hands.

Once they got into Benny's house, they found Benny's grandma glued to the TV.

"Grandma!" Benny said rather loudly to the older woman who looked at him in anger.

"What?"

"We need your help." She raised her eyebrows at him in question before catching sight of the human Sarah and Rory.

"What did you do?" she asked her grandson, turning her accusing glare onto him.

"For once, I did nothing! They came here on their own free will. They need our help."

"Our Benny and Ethan are missing, and we think they're somewhere here; in your dimension."

"… Why do you think that?" After explaining everything to the older woman, she nodded. "Well then, what do you expect me to do?"

"Help us find them?"

"If they are here, in our dimension, then they're probably trapped somewhere that they can't get out of, even with their vampire strength."

"Great. How are we supposed to find them?"

"No idea. Good luck!"

"Gramma!"

"Okay okay, calm down you grouch. I say, since it's getting late and Ethan is still fighting the flu, you all go to bed for now, and tomorrow after school we'll begin looking. Sarah, Rory, you two can stay here."

"Thanks Grandma," they say together, making the older woman smile for just a second.

"But tomorrow, during the day, you are going NOWHERE. You will be staying in this house until Benny and or Ethan gets here. We can't have the town being confused as to why there are two of you running around."

"We understand," Sarah said. "And we promise we won't leave the house. Right Rory?"

"Right. We'll stay here and just hang out."

"Benny, why don't you stay at Ethan's tonight, that way I don't have to put both of these teens into the same bed."

"B-but-" Benny started, but stopped with a glare from his grandma. He turned to Ethan with pleading eyes. "Can I stay?"

"Sure. I doubt my parents will care. Just means you're stuck taking care of me and they're not."

"I'll manage."

…

So as Ethan and Benny went back to Ethan's house and to his room, Benny was planning.

He wanted Ethan back.

He asked him out earlier and didn't get a response.

So he decided he would keep asking until he got his response.

And he hoped he got the response he was looking for.

"Thanks for letting me stay," Benny said, smiling at Ethan happily, who returned the smile before breaking out in a coughing fit.

"I hate being sick," he mumbled to the taller boy as he changed into pajamas.

"Well, Nurse Benny is here to take care of you!"

"Nurse? Why not doctor?"

"I'm not qualified for that."

"Oh but you're qualified to be a nurse?"

"Your nurse," Benny said flirtatiously, winking at Ethan and clicking his tongue like he did. Ethan chuckled lightly and lied down in bed, smiling warmly at Benny.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"I haven't even done it yet."

"But I know you'll take awesome care of me."

"That I will." His smile faltered as Ethan began to visibly shake. "You cold?"

"Mhm," Ethan got out as he tugged his blanket closer to him.

"Let me help," Benny said, quickly changing into shorts and a light shirt before crawling into bed next to Ethan. Ethan's eyes widened considerably as Benny pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Survival 101- share your body heat."

"Th-thank you," Ethan got out, surprised by how much heat the taller boy was giving off. "You're so warm."

"Thanks. You feeling better?"

"Much," Ethan said, eyes beginning to drift shut from the warmth. Benny made a move to get up though, and Ethan grabbed him tightly. "Stay."

"All night?" Benny asked, making Ethan look up at him.

"Please?" Benny couldn't contain himself any longer by the sheer cuteness Ethan was giving him and pressed his lips hungrily against Ethan's, who kissed back with as much energy. As their kiss dwindled down, Ethan pulled back with flushed cheeks. "Goodnight," he mumbled out to Benny, who smiled at him.

"Goodnight."

…

Ethan still had a somewhat high fever the next day, so he was left at home in bed again while Benny went on to school.

Which he was kind of happy about for once; typically the dark haired boy hated missing school (he was heading on 3 days in a row already), but today he wanted to be left alone with his thoughts.

Thoughts that consisted of a little bit taller than him guy with slight muscles, soft hair and light eyes.

They had kissed last night.

But they weren't dating again. Benny had asked him earlier in the shower, and he wanted to say yes.

Oh, how he wanted to say yes and be Benny's boyfriend again.

But he was scared. When things go tough the first time and an obstacle got in the way (the fact that Ethan's parents didn't know), he ended things.

Ethan didn't want to go through heartbreak again.

And now they had to try to find their doppelgangers somewhere in their town, probably being held captive somewhere.

…

While at school, Benny was also thinking about the kiss he shared with Ethan. He had forgotten how good it felt to kiss Ethan.

But they still were dating (at least, he didn't think they were).

While lost in thoughts of Ethan, Rory comes up to him, a confused look on his face.

"Dude, you sure E's at home in bed?" Rory asked the tall boy, who internally cringed at Rory calling Ethan "E". That had always been his thing.

"Yeah I'm sure. I left him there this morning," Benny mumbled, staring at the vampire boy who stood next to him.

"Weird. Because I was just across town looking for a snack when I saw someone who looked a lot like Ethan being dragged around by some big scary looking guy."

"What? You say you saw Ethan with some guy?"

"Yeah, but he looked like he was literally being dragged around." Benny looked around the hallway to see if any teachers were near. Since there were none, he pulled out his phone and quickly called Ethan, who he hoped was awake.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey E, it's Benny. Um, are you at home?"

"_Curled up in my bed watching bad T.V. Why? What's up?"_

"Because Rory told me he just saw _you_ on the other side of town, being dragged around by, and these are his words not mine, "some big scary looking guy,"," Benny said before Rory took his phone away.

"Yeah Ethan, it looked A LOT like you. I mean, like he could be your twin!" he said loudly into the phone.

"_Rory put Benny back on okay?" _Rory nodded even though Ethan couldn't see him and gave the phone back to Benny.

"Ethan, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"_That we just found our missing vampire selves?"_

"Yeah. After school, Rory and I will come over and get you and then have Rory take us to wherever he saw you at. Sound good?"

"_Sounds like a plan. I think I'll rest some before getting dragged around town."_

"Okay. Hey Ethan?" Benny said dropping his voice to a whisper as the hallways began to clear.

"_Yeah?"_

"I know we're not together, but I just wanted to tell you, I love you."

"… _I love you too Benny. Go to class. I'll see you after school."_

"Alright. Bye."

"_Bye."_

…

**Yeah, I think this was okay. Not a lot going on yet, but it'll get better…**

**I think.**

**Adios!**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Truth From An Idiot

**Sorry it took a bit longer to get this one updated, but it's here now!**

**Updated: 6/9/2012  
**

…

As soon as school let out, Rory flew Benny to Ethan's house, where said boy was waiting on his front porch, looking exhausted.

"You okay?" Benny asked, coming up to him.

"Yeah. Still not feeling too good."

"Well, we'll try to make this as quick as possible. Grandma said we could borrow her car. I called her during the last class."

"Sounds good. Rory, can you guide us in a car to where you saw the guy that looked like me?"

"Yeah, I think so… Are you guys gonna tell me what's going on?" Rory asked, making the two dark haired boys exchange a look.

"Later. Let's go," Ethan told him, standing up slowly, a little wobbly. Benny slid an arm around him to steady him in case he fell. Benny kissed his cheek as he put him in the backseat and then got in the front himself, Rory crawling into the front seat next to him. Ethan watched Benny as he got the car started.

"Alright Rorster, lead the way," Benny said as he begun to drive. His eyes flitted to the rearview mirror every few minutes, catching Ethan's eyes, which were watching him intently.

"K, it was over by the old drugstore," Rory said, pointing in the general direction. Benny nodded and turned in the direction. As they drove, it was almost completely silent, except for Rory occasionally pointing out which way to turn. Soon, they were in the oldest part of town, and pulling up near the drug store.

"Now where did you see the guy that looked like Ethan?" Benny asked since Ethan had gone completely silent. He looked at him to see him staring out the window, an almost sad look on his face.

"He got dragged in that alley. I would've followed, but I had to get to school."

"Alright, let's go," Benny said, reaching for his bag and turning off the car. The other two boys followed after him quickly. He pulled out two flashlights, handing one to Ethan. The sun was beginning to set as the three boys made their way into the alley. Ethan pointed is flashlight down to see a set of big footprints and what looked like drag marks leading through the end of the alley.

"Benny! Rory! Look down!" the other two boys did, seeing what Ethan saw. Without messing up the other prints with their own, they followed them to the end of the alleyway.

"Did they jump over? Rory! Fly over and tell us what you see," Benny said, head turning to see Rory nod.

"Sure." He jumped up and floated over to the other side. Soon he returned. "The tracks continue over there. They lead to the woods."

"Fuck," Ethan said, turning off his flashlight. "No way we'll find them if they're in the woods."

"Them? What's going on? You guys owe me an explanation."

"I'll explain in the car. Come on you guys," Ethan said, turning around and heading to the car. He heard two sets of feet follow after him.

…

"Rory," Ethan started as Benny drove back to their houses. "You remember when we were all in that other dimension and there was a vampire me and Benny and a human you and Sarah?"

"…Uh yeah… I think so…"

"Rory!"

"I do! That Sarah and Rory were dating! I tried to get Sarah to date me, but the farthest I got was that I was maybe a little cute," Rory said, pouting. Ethan rolled his eyes as Benny snickered quietly.

"Okay Rory. Anyway, vampire Benny and Ethan are missing. Human Sarah and human Rory are here in our dimension, wanting mine and Benny's help to find them."

"Which is why you needed my help since I saw vampire Ethan?"

"He can learn! It's a miracle!" Benny cried out, making the other two boys burst out in laughter. Once it had died down, they were on Benny and Ethan's street. Benny parked the car in his driveway and jumped out, followed by Rory and Ethan. Benny and Ethan stood next to each other as Rory cocked his head to the side, looking at them.

"Why'd you two break up?" he asked suddenly, making them look at each and take a couple of steps away from the other.

"Rory…" Ethan said, voice pleading for him to drop it.

"I'm serious. Why don't you two just get back together? I mean, you both are moping and sad all the time now. Plus Ethan, you've been sick ever since you two broke up. Even an idiot can see that you two not being together is eating away at you both."

Benny and Ethan looked at each other before looking away again, each looking a little upset.

"Guys, I don't know why you two broke up, but can't you see that you're perfect for each other?" He shook his head in wonder and took off flying, leaving them both alone in front of Benny's grandma's car.

"He has a point," Benny said, tilting his head up to look at the darkened sky.

"You think that's true? That we're … perfect for each other?" Ethan whispered, not looking at Benny as he said it.

"You should know the answer to that." Ethan looked up to see Benny watching him with serious yet sad eyes. "I miss you Ethan."

"I miss you too," he said quietly. Benny moved to where he was standing in front of Ethan.

"Take me back. I know it was a jerk move, breaking up with you because you wouldn't tell your parents. I was just upset. Could you forgive me?"

"Forgive you? Yes. Take you back... I don't know Benny. I love you so much, but I don't want you to break my heart again."

"I will never break your heart again. I promise." Benny leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ethan's, happy when he got an instant response from him. They kissed for a couple of minutes until a loud voice screamed out of them.

"Ethan!"

They looked to see Ethan's mom standing on the front porch, mouth open in shock as she saw Ethan and his guy best friend in a lip-lock.

"Shit," Ethan and Benny both said, moving away from each other.

"Ethan, get in this house right now!" his mom said, beginning to come down the porch steps. Ethan didn't want her to actually come get him, so he ran from Benny, past his mom, into his house, up the stairs, and into his room with a loud slam heard throughout the whole house. Ethan's mom looked at Benny in shock for a minute before turning away from him and going into her house.

"DAMMIT!" he screamed out into the night air before storming into his own house.

…

Ethan was locked in his room, but he had heard Benny's scream from there. Ethan chuckled to himself before pulling out his phone. He looked at it before opening up a new message.

It was to Benny, and consisted of only one word. Before he could type it though, a harsh knocking was on his bedroom door.

"Ethan Morgan, we are going to talk about this. Open this door right now!" his mom said, a small angry tone in her voice.

Ethan looked at the door and back to his phone. He typed out his message and made sure it sent before turning his phone off.

He then made his way to his bedroom door, ready to face his fate.

…

Benny was lying in bed when he heard his phone chime with a text message. Reading it, his face broke out in a smile.

It was one word; just a simple word from Ethan.

And he knew this word would make anything that was going to happen bearable.

It read…

"_Yes."_

…

**Well, how was that for a chapter?**

**Hope it was good!**

**Stay away from yellow snow! (don't ask, I've been on a weird quote thing lately xD)**

**-JustMe133**


	4. Forced Apart

**Updated:6/13/2012**

…

Ethan's mom sat in his room, in his computer chair, a distanced look on her face.

"What… why?" she asked, twisting the hem of her shirt in her hands.

"Mom… I didn't want you to find out this way," Ethan said, not looking at the blonde-haired woman who now gaped at him.

"Tell me what?" she asked, already dreading his answer.

"I like guys, mom," he said as if it should be obvious. She gasped quietly and shook her head. "I don't know if I'm gay or bisexual or what, but I know I am sexually attracted to guys. That's just part of who I am."

"Ethan…"

"There's more," he said, cutting her off. "Me and Benny aren't just friends. We're dating."

"D-dating? Y-you and Benny?" his mom had been reduced to stuttering in shock as she gaped at her son, who just nodded. She closed her gaping mouth and shook her head sadly.

"There's a three day weekend coming up," she said suddenly, catching him off guard for a minute. "You are to stay away from Benny and stay in this house for the whole weekend."

"Wait. I'm grounded? ! ? ! ? Mom! You can't ground me; I've got very important things to do!"

"Ethan, you are to not step out of this house FOR ANY REASON this entire weekend. Do you understand me?" she said in an eerily calm voice that was laced with the tiniest sliver of anger. Her dark eyes bore into his. Then she held out her phone. "Give me your phone." He glared at her before depositing his phone into her outstretched hand. "Thank you. Dinner's ready in five minutes."

…

Samantha Morgan pocketed her son's cell phone with remorse. She hated treating her children that way, but something must've snapped in her tonight. With her shoulders squared and jaw set, she marched to the house next door and knocked harshly on the wood door.

"Samantha? What's wrong?" the older woman asked once she had opened it, looking at the other woman, whose eyes now shone with unshed tears.

"I really hate to do this, but I've been informed of an … "intimate" relationship between my son and your grandson."

"Oh... And?" she asked, not seeming to really care.

"My son is restricted to the house all weekend. And is to not have any contact AT ALL with your grandson. Please pass the message on to him. Ethan also doesn't have his cell phone and his computer is being disconnected from the internet."

"Isn't that a little extreme?"

"No. Keep Benny away from Ethan."

With that, the blonde woman turned, leaving the older woman's mouth open in shock.

…

"Oh no!" human Sarah said, for she had been standing in the living room and heard everything. "Poor Ethan and poor Benny."

"Yeah, how are we gonna find our Benny and Ethan with half of our search team grounded?" human Rory asked as he sat down on the couch in the Weir's living room.

"Grandma…" Benny said, coming in from the kitchen, where he had heard everything. "Why… why would she do this? I didn't think it would bother her so much…"

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it. You will have to hunt for the other Benny and Ethan without our Ethan," Benny's grandma said, making the three teens frown in unison.

…

Ethan didn't go down to dinner. He stayed up in his room reading his comic books, trying not to think about Benny and how he wasn't allowed to see him. A light knocking on his bedroom door had him sitting up.

"Hey," his dad said, coming into his son's room. He saw the anger in his son's dark eyes and sighed. "Brought you some food," he said, indicating the plate of food in his hand.

"I'm not hungry."

"You've gotta eat Ethan."

"Why are you really here? I know it's not to bring me food," Ethan said, crossing his arms over his chest and locking eyes with his father, who sighed.

"You're mom explained the … situation to me. And I want you to know, unlike how she reacted… I understand."

"…You do…?" Ethan asked hesitantly, looking at his father, who nodded.

"I do. I think her punishment was a little harsh, but … you have to understand, your mom grew up with … strict parents. She doesn't know how to act in this situation is all."

"Dad, I'm in love with Benny. Keeping us apart for one weekend won't change that."

"I know son. I know."

…

The next day, Benny, human Sarah and Rory, and vampire Rory, took off into the woods near the alley where they had found the drag marks.

Benny walked with Sarah and Rory while vampire Rory flew overhead.

"You okay?" human Sarah asked, making him smile slightly.

"Yeah. I'm okay. It's just one weekend. They can't keep us apart at school."

"You have a point there," human Sarah responded, eyes widening as vampire Rory landed in front of them.

"The tracks just end. I think they took off flying somewhere; I did find this stuck in one of the top branches of a tree a little farther ahead," he said, showing them a torn and ragged looked piece of cloth.

"That's Ethan's. Our Ethan's," Sarah said, taking it and looking closer at it. "Definitely Ethan's. That was one of his favorite shirts. Benny gave it to him."

"Then we know for sure that he's here, which means Benny most likely is too," our Benny said, taking the scrap of cloth now. "We're gonna need more help."

…

Ethan had watched from his bedroom window Benny leave that day with two figures. He knew they were on the hunt for other Ethan and Benny, but our Ethan couldn't help but feel left out. He stopped watching the window about halfway through and went on with his confinement in solitude.

Until darkness fell on the small town of Whitechapel.

As Ethan laid in bed, trying not to think of his boyfriend whom he currently couldn't see, he closed his eyes and began to drift off.

A sudden shift in the air made Ethan bolt upright in bed and look around wildly. His mouth opened in shock as he saw a pajama clad Benny in his room.

"Benny! How did you get in my room?"

"Shh," Benny said, slapping a hand over Ethan's mouth, his usual cocky smirk in place. "Grandma gave me a transporting spell. I transported myself from my house to here. I missed you." Ethan wrapped his arms around Benny, who copied the movement.

"I miss you too. But I'm under house arrest basically. You shouldn't be here."

"Fine. I'll go. But first…" his voice trailed off as he quickly kissed Ethan, who smiled into the kiss and kissed back before pulling away.

"You went Ethan and Benny hunting today right? What happened? Any leads?"

"Yeah, we found part of other Ethan's shirt. We're gonna have Sarah help Rory scope out the area and see if they can find anything."

"ETHAN!" his mom called from down the hall. "WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?"

"Shit," Ethan whispered, staring with wide eyes at Benny, who winked before quickly speaking.

Another shift of the air, and he was gone.

"Ethan!" his mom said, opening his door to see her son sitting up in bed, looking sadly around his room. "Oh Ethan, I know you're upset, but it's better this way. Trust me."

"Whatever you say mom. Night." She frowned but closed the door and went back to own room.

She'd talk to him tomorrow, she decided.

…

**Okay so… this chapter was awful. :'(**

**Sorry.**

**-JustMe133**


	5. Wise Words

**Short chapter, but hey, can't do anything about that.**

**Updated: 6/18/2012  
**

…

Ethan woke up Tuesday morning, a huge grin on his face. Usually, like most teens, he despised the day after the weekend for the usual reasons; school, weekend was over, etc., etc. But today, he couldn't wait to get out of the house.

Because with it being Tuesday and a school day, he was officially ungrounded and could see Benny again; not to mention help out with the other Benny and Ethan hunt.

"Ethan!" his mom called out, making him grimace. She opened his door and poked her head in. "I'm going to- um… would you like a ride to school?" she asked him, grimacing as she tried to cover up her command.

"No, I was thinking of walking to school, since it's my first day out after being grounded."

"…Okay. Breakfast will be ready in a minute." She left his room then and his face broke out in a smile. He finally got to see Benny today, and he couldn't have been happier.

…

Ethan's mom frowned as her son bounded down the stairs, backpack slung over his shoulder. He stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a couple pieces of toast before shooting her a smile. She tried to smile back but couldn't make it reach her eyes.

"Have fun at school, but come home straight after," she said with the fake smile again. He smiled back and headed out the door. Her smile fell as she moved to the window and peaked out. Benny was outside, waiting for Ethan.

She saw them practically run into each other's arms and share a long hug and a small kiss. Shaking her head, she moved from the window and sat at the kitchen table.

"I need to do something," she whispered to herself, tapping her fingers on the table-top. "I just don't know what."

…

While at school, Benny filled Ethan on how the rest of their weekend of searching had gone.

"So, after finding that piece of Ethan's shirt, we had Sarah and Rory attempt to track him, and we got as far as to some run-down apartments on the edge of town. We think they're hiding out there, but we decided to wait for you, so you could come with us."

"I think you just didn't want to go alone," Ethan said, making Benny look a little offened.

"Hey, it was scary looking!" Ethan shook his head and laughed as Sarah walked up to them.

"Well look who made it out of house arrest alive," she said with a chuckle, making both boys glare at her. "So you're mom completely freaked out huh?"

"Yup. Which I figured she would, but at least they know now, so hopefully the worse is over with."

"We can only hope so."

…

Ethan's mom was doing dishes when the phone rang in her empty house, seeming to echo through the house.

"Hello?" she answered the phone, drying her hands with a dishtowel.

"_Hi Samantha. I was wondering if you would come over for lunch today."_ Benny's grandma said, making Ethan's mom wonder what she wanted. But she decided to go, since she could talk to the older woman about the boys.

"I'd love to. Give me about 10 minutes."

"_See you then."_

…

Ethan's mom sat in the Weir's living room, looking around. She had never been this far in the house before.

"How are you?" Grandma Weir asked, sitting down across from Mrs. Morgan.

"Well… now that you ask, I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Ethan and Benny."

"I figured you would want to talk about that. That's why I invited you over."

"So you think it's a problem too? Oh I'm so glad to hear that. Ross doesn't seem to think there's anything wrong with it, but how can he not see it? How can we stop them from continuing … what they're doing?"

"Stop it? Why would we do that? Your son is happy. Isn't that all you want for him?"

"Of course I want him to be happy. But … with a guy?"

"Not just a guy. With Benny. They've known each other for years, their whole lives practically. Is it so wrong for them to have found love in each other?"

"…" Ethan's mom was speechless, her thoughts racing. Could Grandma Weir be right? Could there really be nothing wrong with the boys finding love in each other?

"You need to realize, that times are different now. Yes, it'll be hard for them, liking the same gender, but a lot more people these days are much more open-minded than they used to be."

"Do you think they're really happy this way?"

"I know they are."

…

**I guess you could call this a filler chapter, but there's a reason for it.**

**Trust me ;)**

**-JustMe133**


	6. Shocking Surprises

**This chapter is kinda short, sorry, that tends to happen :D**

**Still don't own MBAV. Just throwin' that out there.  
**

**Updated: 6/24/2012  
**

…

Ethan's mom sat in her living room, the conversation she had with Grandma Weir fresh in her mind still. Eyes moving to her watch, she saw that Ethan's school would be letting out right about now. Pulling out her phone, she dialed him.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, would you … and Benny, mind picking up Jane for me? I need to run across town."

"_Yeah, we can do that."_

"Thanks sweetie. Oh, and could you have Benny stay for dinner? I want to talk to you both."

"…_Sure mom. Bye."_

"Bye." She ended the call and grabbed her car keys. Getting in the car, she drove to the boy's favorite pizza place.

…

"Okay so I need two extra-large Italianio Deluxes," Mrs. Morgan said, eyes glancing over the menu that hung above her head.

"Alright, anything else?" the young man taking her order asked, making her glance at him.

"No, that's all, thanks."

"Alright, it's gonna be about 30 minutes."

"Okay, I'll be back then."

"Name on the order?"

"Samantha," she said, getting a nod from the young man. Leaving the pizza place, she made her way towards the bakery, wanting to the get the boys a chocolate cake for dessert. Before she could get there though, she heard a shout from across the street; the voice sounded vaguely familiar. Looking, she gasped.

"Outta my way!" a young teen boy cried out, weaving through the crowd of people on the sidewalk. He kind of looked like…

"Ethan? ! ?" Mrs. Morgan called out, running across the street and to him. He saw her and a relieved look crossed his face.

"Mom!" he said, running to her. "You've got to help me!"

"You're supposed to be getting Jane and heading to the house with Benny. Wh- how did you get over here?" she asked, hugging him to her. "I've never seen you so scared before."

"I can't explain it! This guy is after me!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU!" a loud voice boomed, pushing people out of the way, eyes locked on Ethan, who practically cowered in his mom's embrace. Going into mama bear mode, she pushed Ethan behind her. "Move out of the way lady. This doesn't concern you. Give me the boy and I won't hurt you."

"Oh no, you are not laying a hand on this boy," she said, reaching into her purse and pulling out a can of pepper spray. With a quick push of a button, she had the large man collapsed on the ground, screaming his lungs out and clutching his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Come on Ethan," she said, grabbing his wrist and almost dragging him across the street. "You just sit in the car and relax while I go get the pizzas and dessert. After that, we're gonna talk about why you're here and why that guy was after you."

"Whatever you say, just hurry." Ethan was jittery, glancing every which way. Quickly, his mom got the cake and the pizzas and was back in the car, driving him towards the house.

"Ethan, care to explain what happened? And were you wearing that outfit this morning? And why do you look so … malnourished?" she asked, glancing at Ethan, taking in his appearance. His clothes hung off his fragile looking body, and his skin was noticeably paler than usual. He also had bags underneath his eyes and looked just plain awful.

"Uh…uh… I don't… I- Can't I just explain when we get home?" he asked meekly, staring at her with what looked like fear in his eyes.

"Sure. We're almost there."

The rest of the car ride was silent.

…

"Let me get that for you," Ethan said, grabbing the pizzas and the cake and heading towards the house.

"Well thank you," his mom said, following him. Once they got in the house, she was surprised to see Ethan, Benny, and Jane sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Ethan, what are you doing? We need to talk."

"Yeah, you said we'd talk over dinner remember?"

"How did you change your clothes so fast?"

"What do you mean? I wore this to school…" Ethan said, exchanging a glance with Benny and Jane, who both shrugged.

"I just picked you up across town mister, I know what you were wearing!" his mom said, beginning to get a little angry now.

"Wait. You _just_ picked me up?" Ethan asked, completely confused now.

"Yes, you were being chased by some big man." Ethan now looked wide eyed at Benny, who had the same look on his face.

"Mom! I'm in the kitchen when you're ready to talk!" a voice called out, making four pairs of eyes turn towards the kitchen.

"What is going on here?" Ethan's mom mumbled, turning to head into the kitchen.

"No. Mom, don't!" Ethan said, going after her, Benny and Jane on his heels. As they entered the kitchen, the saw Ethan's mom's eyes widen as she looked between the two Ethan's.

"…What is going on here!" she screamed out, looking from one copy of her son to the other. "Why are there two of you?"

"Ugh… That's a long story," our Ethan said, looking at his other self, who was slouched against the kitchen cabinet, looking exhausted.

"I have time. I want the true story too. I know for a fact I did not have twin boys."

"We should call Benny's grandma then, she can help explain it too…" our Ethan said, looking at his boyfriend, who whipped out his cell phone.

"On it." As he spoke to his grandma, Ethan turned to his mom.

"You might wanna sit down for this ma; it's a REALLY long story."

…

**Well, that should be an interesting conversation… I hope. I wouldn't know since I haven't written it yet (with my luck, it'll be completely boring).**

**Oh well, we know till I do it!**

**Hope ya'll liked my "mainly mom" chapter haha.**

**-JustMe133**


	7. Explaining The Situation

**In celebration of the newest episode :) (Although it has nothing to do with it, but that just gives me a reason to post)**

**Updated: 7/6/2012  
**

**No, I don't own these guys. If I did, would this be on Disney/Teletoon?**

…

"So, care to explain why I'M SEEING TWO OF MY SON SITTING IN FRONT OF ME? ! ? ! ? ! ?" Mrs. Morgan practically yelled at Benny's grandma as she walked in, who looked between the two Ethan's and to her grandson.

"What did you do?" she asked, agitation clear in her voice.

"I didn't do anything!" Benny exclaimed. "He's the…_other_ Ethan," he stage whispered, making his grandma roll her eyes but nod.

"So you found him?"

"Actually Ethan's mom found him… which is why we called you and need your help to explain all of this." Benny's grandma looked around the room to see the two Ethan's sitting next to each other while Ethan's mom stood across from them, an angry look on her face.

"I'm waiting," she said, making Benny's grandma sigh and sit down.

"Let's start with freshman year I guess. Boys, begin. I'll fill in when necessary."

"Okay…" Benny said, sitting next to his Ethan, who looked worried. The other Ethan just looked sad and bored. "Um, freshman year was eventful for us."

"Yeah, and in a way, it's kind of your fault mom."

"My fault! How on Earth is any of this whatever you're talking about my fault?"

"You hired Sarah."

"Excuse me?"

"You know I never thought of it that way, but you kinda have a point. It is Sarah's fault," Benny said to which Ethan nodded.

"Yeah. Anyway, freshman year, you got a babysitter for Jane. It was supposed to be Erica, but due to unforeseen circumstances, we got Sarah. And she's not what you would call a "traditional" babysitter."

"She's a vampire."

"And we got wrapped up in this crazy, wild, unbelievable fight with a crazed vampire who was trying to raise an army to take over the town, and then most likely the world."

"Not to mention we almost got killed at the Dusk 3 premiere, which is where he staged his takeover."

"I thought that was due to faulty 3D glasses? The "vampire attacks"," Ethan's mom asked, making both boys shake their heads.

"No, they were caused by vampires," Benny's grandma said, "and our boys got dragged into the "supernatural" world I guess you can say."

"What?"

"I'm a seer mom. I became a seer when you hired Sarah. Or actually I guess I was always one, but it came out when Sarah came around."

"And my magic came out when she came around. I'm a spellmaster."

"Seer? Spellmaster? Oh please. You can't expect me to believe this."

"No you can, because it's true," Benny's grandma said, "and I can do magic as well." As she said this, she made a ball of fire appear in her hand and zoom around the room before landing back in her hand and disappearing.

"So, freshman year we fought all types of monsters, and Ethan almost got changed into a vampire, but Sarah saved his life!"

"Damning her own life in return."

"And then a couple months ago we went to an alternative universe, where we met this Ethan and his boyfriend, the other Benny. A couple of weeks ago the other Sarah and Rory came to see us and told us that other Ethan and Benny were missing and asked us for help. And thanks to you we found one half of that pair."

"…Uh-huh… Am I supposed to believe this?"

"Mom it's all true! This Ethan is a vampire too! Show her!"

"I can't," the other Ethan said quietly, frowning.

"What?"

"The people that took us… they did something to us. We can't make our fangs grow and we've lost the strength and speed. We're practically human. But we still need the blood to survive. But they starved us. I'm dying."

"You don't know what they did?" Benny's grandma asked, coming to crouch next to him.

"No. But I got away. I don't even know how. They… they left a door open I think. Benny… he's took weak. I came out for help. But they saw me. They sent someone after me. But then I ran into … the other mom. You saved me," he said, turning his eyes to her. She frowned at the honesty but nodded.

"I can't believe I'm saying this… but I believe what you're telling me. No matter how farfetched it sounds."

"Okay… so now that she knows and we've explained everything, what do we do now?" Benny asked as his grandma looked over the other Ethan.

"We need to find out what these people did to this Ethan and Benny that made them basically be human… Ethan, what is this?" she asked, at the bracelet that was on his wrist. "It's as if it's … stuck to your skin."

"They put that on us when they took us. They said something weird, and it won't come off."

"That must be what is making them be stuck as humans!" Benny exclaimed, making Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Obviously!" he exclaimed, shaking his head at Benny, who stuck his tongue out.

"Can you take it off with a spell or something grandma?" Benny asked, looking at the bracelet as well.

"I'm not sure. I'll need to look. For now, this boy needs to rest. Do you want some blood substitute? You can just drink it from a cup with a straw."

"That sounds perfect. Please," the other Ethan said weakly.

"Okay. I'll go get you some, and you just relax and get cleaned up. Samantha, I know this was a lot to handle," the older woman said, turning to face her, who stood stony-faced and quiet," but you can do this. These kids need you." She just nodded and sighed.

"I know. It's just … a lot to take in. I need to sleep on everything I've been told. Goodnight boys," she said, quickly walking away and to her room.

"Night," the three teens chorused. Benny's grandma looked at the other Ethan and smiled.

"Why don't you come stay with me tonight? I'm sure other Sarah and Rory would love to see you." The other Ethan nodded and stood up.

"Thank you for everything. Tomorrow, if I'm feeling better, we can go look for my Benny."

"Sounds good. Goodnight boys."

"Night."

"Night grandma."

"You staying the night?" Ethan asked, turning to his boyfriend, who smiled deviously.

"Yeah… I think I am…"

…

**Okay, this chapter sucked. Or it could've been better.**

**But I tried!**

**It was boring, I know.**

**Sorry you had to endure that.**

**Anyways, until next time.**

**Bethan for life!**

**-JustMe133**


	8. Getting There

**Sorry it took so long to update!**

**And this chapter is short. Sorry about that too :(**

**Oh well.**

**Updated: July 18, 2012  
**

…

"It's been two days grandma. When will he be well enough to take us to find the other Benny?" our Benny asked, getting a glare from his grandma.

"He was starved for weeks! Let him rest."

"I'm okay Grandma," the other Ethan said, slowly walking into the room. Looking at him, he had greatly improved since they found him. But he still looked extremely pale and shaky.

"But Ethan, I haven't gotten the bracelet off you yet. You're too weak."

"Grandma," he said, looking at the older woman, who frowned, "I have to find my Benny before it's too late. You saw how bad I was. There's no telling how bad he is. Please." With a brisk nod of her head, Benny whipped out his phone and called his Ethan, telling him to come over so they could begin planning on where to look.

…

About 15 minutes later there was a hesitant knock on the front door. Upon opening it, Benny saw his Ethan standing there with Sarah and Rory behind him.

"Thought we could use the help. If there's as many people as it sounds guarding Benny, we'll need it."

Following Benny into the house, they saw human Sarah and Rory next to vampire Ethan, who was gulping down a big cup of red liquid. Once he finished, he looked at them.

"How ya feeling?" Ethan asked, sitting next to his doppelganger, who smiled happily.

"Much better. Your Benny and his grandma have been taking great care of me."

"That's great. Do you think you can help us find your Benny?"

"I hope so. I'm worried about him. You saw how bad I was. There's no telling how bad he is now. Or how bad Jesse is."

"Jesse?" Sarah asked, making other Ethan nod.

"Yeah, he got captured too. We were all trapped together. He got trapped after us actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He came to find us I think and got himself trapped."

"So, we're not only saving Benny, but Jesse too?" Ethan asked, getting a nod. "Great… do we have any idea on how to beat whoever it is that is holding them hostage? Or as to why?"

"Well, it wasn't just us. There were other vampires there too. Nobody I recognized."

"So we have some psycho vampire hunter who's holding vampires hostage? You really think me and Rory should go with you on this? Is it safe?" Sarah asked, making everyone look at her.

"We'll have to take that chance," Benny's grandma said, frowning. "We need your help." Sarah and Rory exchanged a nervous look before nodding.

"We'll help."

…

Vampire Sarah and Rory flew overhead as Grandma drove through town with vampire Ethan and human Sarah in the front seat next to her with our Benny and Ethan and human Rory in the back.

"This way," other Ethan said, pointing out which way they were going. Rory and Sarah kept them in their sight as they flew over. "We're here," he said suddenly, making the car jolt to a stop. Looking out the windows, they saw that they were in front of a run-down abandoned factory.

"This is it?"

"I'm not 100 percent sure, but yeah, this is where my Benny is. I can feel it."

"Well then, let's get going."

"Grandma," Benny said, placing a hand on her shoulder before she could get out of the car. "Stay here. Please."

"Benny-"

"No! Please Grandma. For me. Stay here."

"… Fine. I'll stay." As the teens got out of the car, vampire Ethan loaded down with an insulated bag filled with blood substitute for himself and his Benny, our Benny and Ethan as well as human Sarah and Rory were loaded down with vampire hunting gear, they met up with Sarah and Rory and slowly made their way into the building, Ethan and Benny standing back.

"Ethan…" Benny started, reaching for Ethan's hand. "I don't know what's gonna happen to us in here, but I want you to know, I love you."

"I love you too," Ethan said, leaning forward and kissing Benny gently. "And no matter what happens to us, I will always love you."

"And I'll always love you." Kissing again, they held tightly onto each other's hands as they followed everyone else into the building.

…

**Well, guess we'll see how that turns out in the next chapter won't we ;)**

**Hope ya'll liked it!**

**And once again, I apologize for how short it was and how long it took to update.**

**Oh well, in Bethan we trust!**

**-JustMe133**


	9. We Made It

**Sorry it took so long to get this one updated. **

**Hope this new chapter is somewhat interesting.**

**Updated: 7/24/2012  
**

…

The other Ethan led the way, our Ethan and Benny walking behind him, hands clasped. Behind them were the other Sarah and Rory, also holding hands so as not to lose each other in the dark, dim light. In the back of the group were our Sarah and Rory, fangs bared and ready to protect their friends.

"Do you know where we're going?" our Ethan asked his other self in a nearly silent whisper, getting a brisk nod from the other.

"Yes, I vaguely remember these hallways."

"Only vaguely?"

"I was running for my life before, I was lucky to get out like I did. Sorry if I didn't stop to take pictures of my surroundings."

"Will you two stop arguing?" our Sarah called out, making both Ethan's frown. "We just need to find them and get out of here."

Silently, the group pushed forward, all worried about what was awaiting them.

…

"Oh my…" the other Sarah breathed out as they entered a large room. By the looks of it, the factory had been changed into a jail. As they made their way a bit farther into the room, they gasped as they saw the seemingly endless row after row of jail cells. Each one was filled with a tired, worn out looking person, many who just slumped lifelessly on the floor.

"Are they all vampires?" the other Rory asked, getting a brisk nod from the other Ethan.

"More than likely."

"We can't help them all…"

"No, not yet. First we get my Benny and maybe Jesse, then we worry about them," the other Ethan whispered sadly, not too fond of that idea.

"Why are we even helping the other Jesse?" our Rory asked, making our Sarah and Ethan roll their eyes.

"Because he helped us. Remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Come on, we were in the farthest cell possible if I remember correctly." The group slowly made their way through the room, the faint, almost dead eyes of the cell occupants staring at them hungrily and warily. Finally, for it seemed like the room would never end, they reached the farthest cells.

"Benny," the other Ethan whispered, rushing to the cell on the left, where we see the other Benny passed out and breathing shallowly. "Benny, can you open the cell somehow?" he asked, turning to his other self and his boyfriend.

"Let me check..." he said, beginning to flip through his spell book. "Here's one to make a key able to open any lock. Anyone have a key on them?"

"I have my house key," our Ethan said, digging his pocket and producing his key ring.

"Awesome," Benny said, kissing Ethan's knuckles before taking the key from his hand. He said the spell, making the key light up. "Okay, well, let's see if it worked." He handed the key to the other Ethan, who took it and put it in the lock, a smile breaking out on his face as a loud click was heard.

"E-Ethan," a weak voice called out, making the small group turn to see a very weak other Jesse clinging to the bars of his cage.

"You guys help him, we'll get Benny," our Ethan said, taking the key from other Ethan and handing it to our Sarah, who nodded and went with her other self and the two Rory's to Jesse's cage. Opening the heavy cage door, the two Ethan's and Benny rushed in, the other Ethan falling to his knees next to his boyfriend. Reaching into his back, he produces a bottle of blood substitute.

"Please be okay, please be okay," he kept whispering over and over as he poured the bitter dark liquid down his boyfriend's throat. "Please." Everything was silent in the tiny cell until a sputtering cough sounded from lifeless lips. "Oh thank God," other Ethan said, placing kisses all over his boyfriend's face.

"E-E-Ethan," the barely revived Benny said weakly. "Y-you came b-back."

"Of course I did. And I brought help. We're gonna get you out of here." Gently, he helped his Benny stand up, our Ethan supporting his other side. Together, they made their way out of the cell, our Benny behind them. In the small hallways stood our Sarah and Rory, supporting the weak other Jesse between them.

"Let's get out of here," our Ethan said, getting a collection of nods from everyone else. As quickly as they could, the group made their way back through the cell block. Reaching the doorway through which they came, a person in the cage closest to them let out an inhuman screech that seemed to resound throughout the whole room and building.

"Shit, run!" the other Ethan said, making the rest of the group panic and move as fast as they could. A quiet clang made them stop. The other Ethan looked down to see the bracelet had fallen off that had clung to his wrist for so long. Slowly, he felt the strength course through his body and his muscles come back to life. With a delighted sigh, he extended his fangs. In a quick swoop, he had his Benny bundled up in his arms. Shifting some, he held Benny in one arm and held out his other hand.

"I get it," our Ethan said, turning to his confused friends. "If we each hold on to a vampire, they can run us out of here. Everyone, grab on to your favorite fanged friend." With that, Ethan locked hands with his other self. Benny and human Rory held onto our Rory, and the other Sarah and other Jesse clung to our Jesse.

"Let's get out of here," other Ethan said, leading the way.

…

Quickly, faster than if they were only walking, they were outside, breathing in the fresh air. Dropping other Benny and Jesse in Grandma's car, they stopped to talk.

"We made it. I can't believe we made it," our Benny breathed out, wrapping his arms around our Ethan, who leaned into the touch.

"I can't either. We should get going before-"he was cut off by a loud booming voice.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" the group of teens turned to look at the hulking figure before them that was breathing heavily.

"Grandma, start the car!" Benny screamed out as they heard the engine turn over. They made a run for it, but before they could all reach the safety of the car, Ethan was grabbed by the ankle and began to slowly be pulled back.

"Benny!"

"Ethan!" Sarah rushed looked and noticed the glint of fangs on the man before them that was slowly pulling Ethan back. Reaching into one of the bags, she found what she was looking for; a stake. Other Ethan saw it behind her back and took it from her. He shot her a small smile before jumping and disappearing into the night sky. Quickly, he reappeared, landing on the brute's back.

"Surprise!"

"THERE'S TWO OF YOU?" he screamed, letting go of our Ethan, who quickly scrambled into our Benny's arms. They quickly ran to the car and got in with the other humans. Now only Sarah, Rory, and other Ethan were left to deal with the hulking man before them.

"This is for imprisoning us!" other Ethan screamed, shoving the wooden stake through his back and straight through his chest, making him scream in agonizing pain before disappearing in a huge puff of black smoke and dust. Landing on his feet, other Ethan turned to everyone. "Let's get out of here."

…

**Well, there we go. Not much Bethan in this chapter, sorry. **

**I'll try to up that in the next chapter ;)**

**No promises though.**

**Reviews are love!**

**-JustMe133**


	10. You Know

**Some fun Bethan in this chapter for everyone! Yay…**

**Updated: 8/2/2012  
**

…

"I'll send you all home tomorrow," Grandma said to the group of teens who sat in her living room, clearly exhausted.

"What about all the others? Any hope of us helping them?" human Sarah asked as she leaned against her Rory, who had an arm around her.

"No… I'm afraid not. I don't know who they are or where they're from. They're families and friends will be looking for them, I'm sure of it." Sarah just nodded and yawned. "It's time for us all to rest. Bedtime everyone!"

"Not me. I'm gonna go hunt. Is that okay baby?" other Ethan asked his Benny, who was weakly watching him.

"Yeah. I love you."

"Love you too," he said, kissing his cheek. "Grandma," other Ethan asked, looking at her, "can you work on getting his bracelet off?"

"Of course."

"Hey Grandma, I think I'm gonna sleepover at Ethan's tonight," our Benny said, getting a surprised look from his boyfriend and grandma. "That way there's enough room for all our guests."

"Hmm… okay. Make sure it's okay with Ethan's family."

"Of course."

"I'll go call mom," our Ethan said, disappearing to Benny's room, Benny following silently.

…

"You know she'll say no right?" Ethan asked Benny, who had his arms wrapped around the other boy.

"We don't know that."

"We'll see."

"_Hello?"_

"Hey mom."

"_Ethan! Where are you? It's getting late."_

"I know. I'm over at Benny's-"

"_Oh. You should be coming home soon."_

"I know, and I was gonna ask, can Benny stay the night?"

"_Why?"_

"We found the other Benny-"

"_That's good right?"_

"Yes, but our Benny is giving up his room for his other self and the other Sarah and Rory. So he needs a place to sleep…"

"_Oh. Well… Okay."_

"Really? Thanks mom!" he said, hanging up the phone and turning to his boyfriend, who kissed him gently.

"I can sleep in your bed tonight right? Since they know and all…"

"I-I guess."

"Good."

…

They were resting in Ethan's room, arms around each other, when his dad knocked on the door.

"Hey guys, I was wondering if you've eaten yet?" he asked, poking his head in the door and smiling at them.

"No we haven't. Why?"

"We were thinking of ordering some pizza. You guys want any?"

"FOOD!" Benny cried out happily, getting an eye-roll from Ethan and a chuckle from Mr. Morgan.

"I'll take that as a yes." With that, he left the room, leaving the two boys alone. Benny looked at Ethan with a devious smile.

"Now that we're alone…" he said, flipping them so Ethan was underneath him and he hovered over him. Ethan's face heated up with a deep red blush as Benny snickered at him. Leaning down, he was about to press his lips to Ethan's when he turned his head, making Benny's lips graze his cheek.

"W-we shouldn't do anything. They could come back up here any minute."

"No they won't. We've got about 10 minutes for them to order, then another 10 to make the pizza, then 30 to deliver it… So a little less than an hour. Alone. Together," he said, a huge smile stretching over his face as Ethan's eyes widened.

"What do you have planned for that almost hour…?"

"We could start with this," he said, leaning down and kissing Ethan this time, moving his lips slowly over his boyfriend's. Ethan hesitantly raised a hand and tangled his fingers in Benny's hair while Benny took one of his and placed it on Ethan's side, lifting his shirt just a bit and brushing his fingers over the exposed skin.

"We should stop," Ethan gasped out as he pulled away. Benny just raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head.

"Nope." With that, he kissed Ethan again but quickly pulled away and kissed up his cheek and worked his way from his jaw line to his ear. "I love you Ethan, you know that. Let me show you." A bright blush now spread over Ethan, who was completely silent now. Benny, taking that as the okay to continue, moved down a bit so he could kiss and bite at Ethan's flushed neck. While doing this, he worked his hand to pull up Ethan's shirt more, exposing the pale skin of his stomach.

"Benny, st-stop-" Ethan was cut off by Benny's lips.

"We haven't had any time as a couple in a while. Please." Ethan was caught off guard by the pleading in Benny's voice that he caved and let his boyfriend have his way with him. Sitting up on his knees, Benny pulled Ethan up and pulled both their shirts off. "That's better," Benny said, kissing Ethan again as they lied back down. Slowly, Benny worked his way down, kissing and biting at Ethan's exposed skin until it was littered with red marks. He reached a hand down to work on Ethan's pants, undoing the belt.

"N-no!" Ethan said harshly, reaching to Benny's hand. Benny just looked at him, eyes wide and taunting.

"Please," he whispered quietly, and Ethan's hand faltered on Benny's before falling to his side. "I love you," he whispered as he removed the belt. He had just unbuttoned Ethan's pants and was about to unzip them when they heard a knock at the door.

"Pizza's here guys!" Ethan's dad called through the door, not opening it. They both let out a relieved sigh as Ethan sat up, successfully pushing Benny to the floor.

"Ow."

"Sorry," he said, fixing his pants and grabbing his shirt before tossing Benny his, who now stood up. "Benny… what were you going to do…?" Benny was silent as he stared at Ethan, who wouldn't look at him. Slipping his own shirt on, he wrapped his arms around Ethan.

"I think you know…" Ethan glanced at Benny, who had a serious look on his face.

"W-we should go eat. I'm hungry," he said, quickly pulling away from Benny and leaving his room. Benny just shook his head and followed his silent boyfriend, a joyful smirk on his face.

…

**Thought ya'll would like that.**

**If not, then why'd you read the stupid story in the first place?  
Anyways…**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


	11. Heading Home

**Well, really REALLY short chapter. **

**Also, it's the END!**

**So… hope it's amusing and/or entertaining.**

**Ended: 8/9/2012  
**

…

Our Benny and Ethan, along with the other Benny and Ethan and the other Sarah and Rory, all sat in Benny's living room while waiting on his grandma, who swiftly entered the room, carrying the mirror.

"Alright, let's get you all heading home," she said, setting it up. Turning, she frowned. "Where's other Jesse?"

"His bracelet fell off so he went to hunt early this morning when it was still dark," other Sarah explained with a shrug. "Don't know where he is now though."

"Well, I'll go ahead and send you-"

"I'm here!" other Jesse called out breathlessly as he ran into the house. "Sorry about that. Lost track of time hunting."

"It's fine. Well, since everyone's here, are you ready to head home?"

"Yes," everyone (except our Benny and Ethan's of course) said.

"Well then, line up in front of the mirror." The teens did as they were told, making the mirror begin to glow.

"Thank you for all your help," other Sarah said to our Benny and Ethan, who nodded and smiled.

"No problem. We know you all would do the same for us."

"Of course we would."

"Get home safely!" Grandma called out as a strong wind came out of the mirror. "Stand back boys." Taking a few steps back, they watched as their counterparts and their friends counterparts get pulled into the mirror.

"Well… now that that's over with… what do we do now?" Ethan asked, getting a smile from Benny.

"I have an idea…"

…

Ethan gasped as Benny slammed him against his bedroom door, attacking his neck with his lips, biting every now and then.

"Benny, we really shouldn't- oh!" he gasped again as Benny's fingers swiftly undid his belt and pulled it from the belt loops.

"We really should," he whispered against the slighter boy's lips, kissing him roughly with a smile on his face. "We really, really should." With that, he hoisted Ethan up and dropped him on his bed, quickly following him.

"What's come over you?"

"I'm a 16 year old possibly gay boy with a hot boyfriend… Are you that surprised?"

"Possibly gay?"

"I don't know if I'm gay or bi, and frankly, I don't really care. I just know that I love you, and that's enough for me," he said, peppering Ethan's face with kisses. Ethan tried to squirm away but Benny held him down. "No. You're staying right here."

"Benny," Ethan whined, making Benny smirk.

"Now I definitely love that sound," Benny said, quickly undoing the button on Ethan's pants. His fingers had barely grasped the zipper when a yell was heard from the other side of the door.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Grandma yelled out, making Ethan laugh and push Benny's hand away.

"Better luck next time," he smirked, fixing his pants and sitting up.

"Ugh, cockblocked by Grandma."

…

**Well, like I said…**

**THE END!**

**Hope you guys somewhat liked it, and sorry if it sucked. I tried.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
